last night
by shy18223
Summary: so hey guys this is my first story so be nice and review i have many ideas on future chapters and if you would give me advice and cheer me on and even give me some ideas that would be awesome
1. Chapter 1

LAST NIGHT

shy18223: SO HEYY guy's this is my first fanfiction story I'm srry if it not as good but plzz review!

THANKU!:)

Mmhm ,its dark am I sleep?...mhm...my head hurts ,I couldn't deiced weather I wanted to be awake or not as the sunlight hit my eye's it got harder to see i blink a few times to see I saw a figure. ... Usagi-san?. I saw his face his face look cunfused. I realized I'm near the door...but it doesn't look like the condo.. I look around and then I saw todo but when I did...I saw that he only had on his boxers!? I started to panic! I thought why is todo in his boxers!? I look for more of an understanding of what happen, I look more franticly only to see I had no shirt on! all I thought was WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT and WHAT'S USAGI-SAN going to do!? ...U-U-Usgai-san! I - what I mean is... this is not what it look's like! Miskai had troble remembering anything from last night all he remembers is drinking with todo on the other hand Usgai look at him expresstionless. He spoke ...let's go home. Miskai didn't understand he blind's in confusion. ummm usgai-san ...are you okay? usagi had his back turned ready to leave ...I'm fine

That was this morning, Now the reason i'm like i will tell~ _M_ _iskai_

 _ **BANG**_

"...uhhh..done.."

"usagi-san you done with your manuscript"... ~ _usagi sluglishly desends down the staris with his bear~_ _"_ haii"

 _~misaki was chopping up the eggs in slices ~ **CHOP! CHOP! CHOP**_ **!** misaki was still mad at usagi-san "Mmh i promise that i will never fogive him no matter what" i see that your still mad but _~usagi puts_ his _bear on the sofa and pats his head he went to the kitchen and rest his arms on the counter miskai notice he was staring at he blankly~ "_ What!?" miskai blush ~usagi look at miskai and rest his head on his arms and look at him sweetly~ "you should make me a sushi with miso soap for lunch"...miskai glared "WWWHAAAAAAAAATTT AFTER WHAT YOU DID." NOPE

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 ** _"_** toodo hiii sorryy Im late.." its okay you ready? "Hai!" ~ _me and todo were going to see ijunsen he told us he wanted to give us something at the manga editors and publishing~_ we saw ijunsen with Isaki ~miskai stared at ijunsen with ador" miskai Im glad you came ~ijunsen smiled then ijunsen touch miskai's back~ miskai.. todo come i have your suprise in here ~he open the door~ miskai and todo was lost for words "its my whole collection of my manga series miskai was more extremly happy he look like he was going to exploed with happiness ~miskai was excited that he hug ijunsen~" _ **i love u ijunsen**_ " usgai was right there when he said i love you and _to someone else other than usagi-san_ he believe that miskai should never show any love or expression other than him, out of rage and jelsouse he grab miskai and push ijunsen on the wall. ** _"please don't ever try to woo my lover"_** Miskai couldn't believe what he just heard ~miskai blushed he look like a tomoto~ "u-u-usgai-san" ~todo was so shook at what he heard he fantied~ Isaki said "awee look at chibi-chan he looks like a tomota, what happen did i miss something?"

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"AND AFTER THAT I HAD TO EXPLAN TO TODO AND TO ISAKI EVERYTHINGGG" ~he starts sobing~usgai started to chuckle "Mmh well it's was your fault misaki you didn't have to explain everything" ~miskai look at him like he was craZy "it's not _**my**_ fault" well if you hadn't said you love him and hug him and~ usgai went on and on and how it was _his_ fault. Misaki thought "he acts like this cause he jeslous and maybe it was kinda my fault i did kinda promise that i won't tell anyone i love them except usgai-san...he tried to suck it up and do the manlest thing he could do. Usagi still went on "u-u-usagi-san ~usagi look at him with no expression. ..." _I Love You"..._ usagi was beond suprised at what he said miskai was also suprised he said it without studdering or acting bashful.. then after he realized what he just did "WAIT W- I -DONT-"~misaki try to run up the stairs~ usagi went up to get misaki "DONT WAIT I-"misaki~" "stop" ~he blush~ " _i lo_ _ve you misaki" ~he try to hug the step to dear life so usagi wont get him~ ~usagi came closer_ " ** _STOOOOOOOP"_** "Miskai~" usagi easily took miskai away from the stairs and grab misaki "NOOO!" ~his face was red because of anger and embrasment~ he carried him bridel style stop usagi-sannn usagi chuckled "your not getting away i need to rechrager Miskai~"said in monotone voice ~he blush~ usagi layed misaki down on the sofa ~usagi was toppling miskai~ " _Misaki_ ~

 ** _BANG_**

 _~SENSAI~ ... SENSAI!~_

 _~aikawa-san came in uninvited and with CAMRA CREW RECORDING LIVE~_

 _"I HAVE GREAT NEWWWS"_

 _misaki was never been this red before and usagi was still on top of misaki "OH did is this bad time..." ~akiawa said everything stood still_

 ** _okayyyyy plzzzzzz tell me what you think_**

 _Misaki:WAHT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

 _usagi: why did you let us finish what we started i want miskai_

 _shy18223: lol nope but i have so pretty good ideas *fangirls*_

 _okay guys my next chapter might be in by 2 weeks or longer so thx and review plz and leave on what you think i might should do BYYYEEE~_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER _TWO_**

* * *

 _shy18223: okay guys i been getting bad comments and you know who you are i am trying... i have a lot of stress going on sooo can you be nicer plzzz i beg of you be nicer_  
 _okay next chapter ! :)_  
 _Misaki: you! have stress look what you done to me!_

 _Aikawa: awww misaki your so aborable ~hugs~_

 _Usgai:hes mine aikawa ~glares~_

 _Isaki:who cares I happy banzai!~_

 _shy18223:fangirls* ahhhahah umm lets get started shall we~ :')_

* * *

AND HERE WE ARE THE FAMOUS AUTHOR HIMSELF! Isaki said " Isaki, Aikawa what are you doing in my home...and with a camera. Misaki and Usagi still in the same postion

"maybe we did come in a bad time hehe" Aikawa said "looks like chibi-tan is still seducing Akihiko" said Isaki " ** _WHAAAAAT DOES THIS LOOKS LIKE IM SUDUCING ANYONE!?"_** Misaki said angery and embrassed still in the same postion struggling to break free out of Usagi's arms "hmmm...YUS" Isaki said trying to be ... well Isaki. 'SOMEONE PLEASE HELLPPPPP! let go usagi-sannn!" " Aikawa, Isaki what is up with the camera...!" Usagi said running out of patices "WHAT YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT"S ALL OVER THE NEWS!" they both said finally Usagi decides to let Miskai go ~he runs off to turn the tv on~ _TV-_ well looks its a big day for Usami Akihiko Yep in latest news Usami Akihiko has won the honor of the biggest award they can offer yus its the nobel prize for litterture and we have actually have a camera crew right now to talk about go on his big trip to America to be presented this nobel prize but it seems we just got some info in the Usami residents- the tv started to show what happen five mins ago Misaki screamed 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no no no no no no no this can't be happening the whole world they saw us on the sofa like that whyyyyy!~Misaki said even though he forgot the camera crew was still there he still acted like no one was

while everyone saw the news even the terrorist couple and the egoist couple

~Terrorist couple~

Shinobu was stiring up fryed up cabbage with miso soup tonight while hearing the news and getting distracted when he saw the guy he bump into at the store that one time when he was buying all those cabbages as he was still was watching the news trying to figure out why was he with the famous author Usami Akihiko and why he was on top of the boy he saw

"hmm maybe he is earning ...noo he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that...

just as he was thinking why " Shinobu I'm home"

HI Miyagi welcome home "did you see the news?"

no why "COME SEE" In coming news is Usmai Akihiko GAY!? with this allegeable boy Misaki Takahashi who might just be as gay as Usami Akihiko later will well answer these soon to come qestions when we interview Usami Akihiko

Miyagi mouth drop and he put his hand to his mouth he was so shocked

all he thought was "Omg I know that boy but WHY IS HE WITH USAMI AKIHIKO!?

then his eyes widen he realized why Usami always got snipy when he saw Misaki with someone other than him when he's smiling or laughing or just having a good time.

OH! MISKAI TAKAHASHI AND USAMI AKIHIKO ARE LOVERS.

he thought Miyagi do you know something?

umm _noo_ "Miyagi!"

I know you know something Tell Me!

~sigh~ there's no point in arguing with him he thought fine I know that boy on the news

WHAT HOW DO YOU HAVE A REALTIONSHIP WITH HIM?!

"What NO" now and then I would just see him...but I do know Usami Akihiko but since I just saw the news

I think that I'm right about those too...

he stayed quiet for a second wondering if he should tell his lover that Usami and Takahashi might be gay but what if it's a misunderstanding?

he decided "okay promise to not to tell anyone that I told you this because it might just be a misunderstanding"

OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE just tell me!

...fine okay I think what they say on the news is true that Usami Akihiko and Misaki Takahashi is gay and might even be Lovers...

he was quiet for a second then

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNEW I WASN"T THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS GAY YUSS BONZAI!

Miyagi eyes widen "shhhh! Shinobu be quiet YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE"

ya ya ya I promise but YAY BONZAI HAHA I NOT THE ONLY GAY GUY

~he open the door and screamed " ** _IM NOT THE ONLY ONE GAYYYY"_**

"Shinobu stop" Miyagi whispered

I don't care right now IAM NOT THE ONLY ONE GAYYY"

~Miyagi sighed~

~Egoist couple~

Hikroki just came from a long day from the school ~sigh~

"man, I don't think I can show my face in that school again..."

well I finally had a mid life crises but its not like I don't have one everyday cause of Nowkai AND Nowkai was the cause of why I had such a long day

"well it's not complete his fault...I guess mine too if only I didn't tell Miyagi I have a relationship with

my lover Nowaki I told him because he wont stop questioning what happen last time Nowaki came to the school AND then Miyagi told his lover Shinobu then he told his friend and his friend told his friend

ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAD THAT RUMOR GOING AROUND THAT IM GAY...but even though Iam..STILL"

" I can never show my face in front of the school again...why cant I show my face ever again you ask well long story short Nowaki decided to come into the school and complete embrass me

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ now class, time to take the famous book Romeo and Juliet by Sheakespear page 128"

~he wrote the page number on the calk board~

class I will be right back I'm going to the bathroom SO BE GOOD!

~the students started to laugh~

hmm maybe I should get another teacher just in case

he went out the when he did "KAMIJOU~" PROFESSOR! GET OFF"

students in the hall started to whisper and point

"okay okay professor get off do me a favor and watch my class while I go to the bathroom before I decide to put staples on your face"

hai hai fine go to bathroom while I watch your students "thank you!"

that damn professor..

~once he came back just a minute after Miyagi was shocked still standing in the door way "MOVE PROFESSOR"

he moved the professor once he did the class room was a reck paint, books, and pens all over the floor and in red paint on the calk board said PROFESSOR KAMIJOU IS A HOMOSEXUAL"

he got mad "WHO DID THIS !? FINE THE ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO DETENTION"

then he sat down too find thumbtacks on his chair but it was too late " _AHHHHH!"_

"all of you verments out and go to detention now!" as the students got up to go to the door

 _BANG_ _~the door open~_ HIROKI YOU FORGOTT YOUR PAPERS!

" Nowaki what are you doing here! I told not to come to my work unless it was important!"

but it is you forgot your graded work ~he look~

"NOWAKI THIS WAS FROM LAST WEEK I TOLD YOU THAT THIS MORNING!"

oooh ~he chuckled~ sorryyy...well

~byeee Hiroki-chan then he gave Hiroki a bear hug and a kiss see you at dinner time I wont be working late he shouted out he door ~he was red as he could be~

the students bust into a laughter and said "PROFESSOR KAMIJOU IS A HOMOESEUAL"

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

~sigh~ what a long day...

"Nowaki are you home!" he yelled ...

there was no answer ~sigh~ where is he?he said he wasn't working late tonight...

he went to the bedroom to get some clothes to take a shower then he went and got a towel

after he took a long shower to try to forget everything that happen that day

he open the shower door it was still misty he couldn't see a lot he try to find a towel

then something behind him wrap around his waist

he scream " _ **AHHHHH**_ what the ****!?

"welcome home Hiroki"

Nowaki chuckled that was a good show you put on I think you even almost had me spooked when frcn v3you panic like that

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BY THE WAY"

it was for welcoming you home when I wasn't here so"welcome home"

he had a big smile on "YOU ALREADY SAID WELCOME HOME! AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKINHG COULDN'T YOU HAVE HAD WAITED WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER WITH CLOTHES ON"

nope still as happy he could ever be ...

~sigh~ "okay then I would like to put on clothes now..."

okay I have to cook dinner any away is fry salmon okay?

"hai" once he was gone he started to get dress damn Nowkai now I'm cold

he open a door once he was all dress he went and got a blanket and wrap it around his body

then he went into the kitchen Nowkai stared at Hiroki

"Hiroki you don't look so good did you catch a cold..."

"hmm I WONDER HOW I GOT A COLD THEN"

um I will make you some hot chocolate then he said nothing and sat at the at table

he got tired of wait so he turned on the tv:

on todays news Usami Akihiko and Takahishi Miskai GAY LOVER!?

it seems today earlier news we found out that these two were seen today live together in the act! today we while get an update and an interview with the so called lovers to see how much of this is true and what they'll do next

Hiroki drop the remote **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_** _**TAKAHISHI AND USMAI!?**_...WAIT TAKAHISHI IS GAY!?

I know it was kind of obvious...but still I just didn't think him and ... Akihiko...

"Hiroki, what's wrong you look like you seen a ghost"

he chuckles are you still scared from what happen earlier~he laughed~

"NO THAT NOT IT BAKA" Hiroki hit Nowkai on the head

"OUCH AWWW HIROKI~!" ~he sobbed for a couple minutes~

after all I done I make you hot chocolate

"Nowaki please don't cry if its makes you feel any better I'm working on my anger"

NO IT DOESN'T

~he sigh~ "your stubborn..."

~he sigh again~ damn I have to do it for Nowaki's and my sake...he thought

"Nowaki I'm sorry...I love you...and thank you for the hot chocolate"

AWWWW HIROKI I LOVE YOU TOO AND YOUR WELCOME~

now why do you look like you seen a ghost

~sigh~ just forget it

"Hiroki! we just been through this please tell meee"

okay, okay just be quiet and I'll tell you...it took 2 minutes for Hiroki to say anything "Hiroki.."

~sigh~ I just saw my old friend on the new... there's a rumor that my friend..Usmai Akihiko..and my old student Takaishi Misaki they might be lovers..

"WHAT THAT GREAT NEWS BANZAI!"

why do you seem so down you should be happy Hiroki

"well me and Akihiko we were not the friends we use to be when we were kids we kinda parted but I think were friends still i don't know...

"its okay Hiroki we well see them tomorrow and congradulate them! it will be fun" hai tomorrow then ~he smiled~

Speical guest

"so it finally came out hm...hai" yes i will see him right now ~he hung up the phone~ "well its time to visit my son..."

Romantica

so Usmai Akihiko is it true that you and this boy Takahashi Miskai are lovers!? "hai' ~misaki blushed and just stood there~ the reporter was shocked but kept going Usmai then what do you plan on doing next then another reporter spoke "are you two going to get married Akihiko answered "hai...maybe someday.."~miskai look at Akihiko like he was crazy~ but he stood still then after question after question

 _ **BANG**_

the reporters gaps at the reunion of father and son and the reporters also took pictures _FLASH...FLASH...FLASH ..._ "FATHER" Akihiko said "well long time no see so, the truth comes out and publicly...

* * *

shy18223:hope this was a little better tell me what you think plzzzz review :D oh and I don't know when my next chapter will come in just be on look out :)

Misaki: **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

usagi: chuckles* were getting married now Haha

Misaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oni-channnn...

aikawa:fangirls* I cant wait!

shy18223: yussss!

Misaki: just to be clear we are NOT getting married I already feel like I'm married to you every 24/7 why do we need to get married its not gonna be any different

Usagi: that's what you think nope it will be different Ill probably **** you to ******* *** **** *** *** then I would eventually *** **** *** that's how its different

Misaki: I DONT WANNA BE MARRIED IM FINE THE WAY I AM!

Usgai: were getting married public so everyone can see ~he chuckled~

Misaki: ~sobs uncontrollable~


End file.
